


Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer

by Legend of the Kyuubi (Michma12)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animated GIFs, Bleach References, Comedy, Confusion, Dragon Ball Reference, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Historical References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mild Language, Monsters, Multi, Mythology References, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, One Piece References, Other, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sad and Happy, Strong Female Characters, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), Transgender, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michma12/pseuds/Legend%20of%20the%20Kyuubi
Summary: Ostracized and hated at a young age, Naruto grew up with little to no friends as a result. Because of this he developed a fondness for video games and used them as a means to escape the sadness that filled him. Little did he know that he would one end up with the ability to view life as one. Confused at first, Naruto had no idea what to make of this, but after discovering the perks that came along with such an unbelievable ability decided to go with the flow. But even then, will life be harder or easier remains the unanswered question? AU. Strong Naruto with The Gamer/Solo Leveling and other anime references.
Relationships: Gekkou Hayate/Uzuki Yuugao, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 29
Kudos: 98





	1. Dawn of the Gamer

**Uzumaki Naruto: The Gamer of Konoha**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other manga or stories. I do have ownership of the techniques, the originality of this plot, the story I created and some others things in this story. But the elements from manga artist, etc I do not own.

Jutsu, Japanese translation: Saigasho (Crushing Fang Impact)

Normal speech: What the hell is this?

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **How should I know?**

Human Thinking: You're over a millennia years old! Shouldn't you know this stuff?

Demon/Summon: **I only pretend to know everything! I look more badass that way.**

**Summary: At a young age Naruto grew up with little to no friends. Because of this he grew up with a love of video games. One day somehow he woke up with the ability to view life as a video game. Naruto has no idea what to make of this, but decided to make the most of it. Watch out world! The Gamer has arrived. Naruto/The Gamer Crossover. RPG and Naruto Game of the Year elements.**

**Here we go with the redo. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dawn of the Gamer**

Uzumaki Naruto yawned as he rose up from his bed and shook the cobwebs from his head. The blond proceeded to wipe the crud from his eyes, waddled his way to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth like clockwork. Soon after finishing, Naruto picked up his clothes that consisted of a small white t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of orange shorts. The young boy put them on and began making a simple breakfast before wondering what he should do today.

Today was Saturday and therefore meant that he didn't have school. It also meant he got to sleep in, which was always welcomed. Having just turned thirteen today, Naruto realized it would be a day he knew that many would avoid him like the plague more so than usual. Being thirteen also meant that Naruto was in his final year in the ninja academy. When Naruto first thought of joining the academy and becoming a ninja, like most others, he thought he'd be learning awesome jutsu and going on missions to save damsels in distress or save a country from an evil ninja.

Such thoughts and hopes went flying out the window after the first week and it only got worse from there as the years rolled by. Naruto, like most orphans before him, had been taught to read and write along with other basic needs to properly integrate into society. However, thanks to his hyperactive nature it took the academy student longer to learn and perform such tasks and skills properly than most orphans. Because of said hyperactivity – among a few other things, really – Naruto hated standing still and often skipped class to do some physical activity.

Because of this he was considered by most as a shoo-in for the title of Dead Last when it was time to graduate. Both his peers and the teaching faculty itself thought this. However, some doubted he would be able to graduate or become a ninja at all. But if one were to ask Naruto, he'd say he was the best ninja in the academy in a heartbeat.

"Ramen, I love you but why must you take three minutes to make?" the young boy whined as he impatiently stood in front of the microwave, sipping on his milk carton as he did even though it tasted a little sour. Ramen had always been Naruto's favorite food for a few reasons.

It tasted good, it was cheap and affordable, it was easy to make, he could eat it in several flavours, and it could be eaten for breakfast, lunch, and diner. The only thing he hated about it was the three minutes it took to make it.

Regardless of this – and if he was honest with himself, one might add – Naruto did wonder what it would be like to try new dishes once in while. He loved ramen, no doubt about it, but variety was nice too… unless it involved veggies then forget about it.

"Stupid merchants," Naruto grumbled.

Truthfully one of the only reasons Naruto ate mostly ramen, other than his love for it, was the fact that many of the merchants in Konoha either wouldn't sell anything to him or try sell to him at a higher price. Ramen was cheap and affordable and was often sold in large bulk compared to other healthier foods.

Luckily for Naruto some stores had friendly employees that sold him what he needed at a fair price. The only problem was that in most cases some would end up being fired and the cycle would start all over again. It was from one of these stores that Naruto found one of the only few pleasures in life that he could afford: video games.

Video games were still relatively new in this day and age, having only really started getting attention for the last decade and a half, but they were fun to play nonetheless. The most awesome of which, in Naruto's mind, were RPGs as it allowed the player to become anyone. Currently Naruto only had four of them, mostly older editions as they were cheaper, all from two guys called Akira Toriyama and Yujii Horii.

Video games were popular mostly to civilians and some of the younger ninja in the Elemental Countries. Reasons being that civilians had it much easier than ninja and could afford such leisurely pastimes. Ninja not as much as once an Academy Student graduated and became a Genin they had little time to relax. Even then during those brief times of rests they were often used for training or socializing with friends and family they might not see again.

Naruto, sad as it was to say, had little to no friends. Sure he hung out with a few of his classmates such as Shikamaru, Chouji by proxy of the former, and Kiba when they skipped class but other than that video games were the only things he could call friends at the moment.

Ding!

"Finally!" Naruto whopped as he took out his cup of ramen and began to devour the food like a ravenous wolf once it cooled down a bit, taking sips from his milk in between. However, just he was finished did Naruto's stomach start to growl and protest.

"Uh? What the-" Naruto had little time to think before he felt a gut punching feeling in his stomach. Looking at the milk carton still in his hand Naruto's eyes bulged as he found the culprit of his dilemma.

"Expiration date September 30th… That's almost two weeks ago!" Naruto shouted/groaned before he shuffled as fast as he could to the bathroom, hoping to make it to the toilet seat in time.

"Stupid asshole merchants!" Naruto groaned uncomfortably, it wasn't the first time that someone sold him expired food. Though in hindsight Naruto knew he should have read the expiration date first.

A couple of hours passed as Naruto's body purged itself from the expired milk before he felt capable of leaving the toilet. "Oh, god that was hell." Naruto gasped as he poured water into the sink to wipe his face with. Finishing Naruto grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry before he saw an unusual sight in the mirror.

"… Eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion. In the mirror above his head in blue letters was the oddest thing in the world.

"Uzumaki Naruto - Academy Student – Lv 5"

"Oooookkkkk," Naruto drawled, "Now the milk is screwing with my mind," he nodded thinking it was just a combination of his mind screwing with him and the expired milk.

"Next thing you know I'll have my own Status Window," he chuckled though it didn't last long.

* * *

**Status Window**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 5 Next Level: 350/2800**

**HP: 1925**

**CP: 3275**

**STR: 9?**

**VIT: 57?**

**END: 81?**

**DEX: 16?**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 8**

**CHA: 6**

**LUK: ?**

**DEF: 15**

**Specialization:**

**N/A**

** Special Perks **

**Gamer: Allows you to view and live your life as though it were a video game.**

**?: Additional +5 VIT & +7.5 END per Lv, +250 CP per Lv, +25% additional EXP towards [Power Type Fighting Styles], +50% Increase towards [HP Regen] & [CP Regen], +50% Tolerance towards [Poison Debuff], -25% EXP and Effectiveness towards [Chakra Control Skills], -25% Reputation gain towards [Konoha Populace] whose relationship with you is Abhorred, Hostile or Disliked**

**Unknown Blessing: Your luck is immeasurable. Don't be fooled as it can go either at random.**

** Perks/Buffs **

**?: Additional +5 VIT & +7.5 END per Lv, +100 HP per Lv, +25% additional EXP and Effectiveness towards [Fuinjutsu Skill], -15% EXP and Effectiveness towards [Chakra Control Skills] , ?**

** Titles **

**Prank King: Additional +1 DEX per Lv, +25% additional EXP and Effectiveness towards [Stealth Skill] & [Traps Skill], -25% Reputation gain towards pranked for 24 Hours**

**Academy Ninja: +10% additional EXP gains towards quests and enemies slain (only for character level up)**

** Flaws/Debuffs **

**Malnourished: Hampered physical growth rate, -25% to VIT, DEX, END, and STR stat base, -25% Tolerance towards [Poison Debuff] (Can be removed)**

**Description: Uzumaki Naruto's background is shrouded in mystery. Currently an academy student with inspirations to become Hokage, Naruto has a long and difficult journey ahead of him before he can attain his dream. At the moment many consider Naruto as a shoo-in for the title of Dead Last.**

**Money: 6500 Ryo ~ (650$)**

**Attribute Points: 17**

* * *

Naruto's mouth was agape in disbelief as he saw the status window. Before he could begin to freak out Naruto suddenly found himself calming down and thinking logically.

"Ok, that just happened. What's the hell's going on? And why the hell are my stats so low?!"

**|Do you wish to view the Help Guide?|**

**(YES/NO)**

"Ok, I've had enough of this crap! It was funny at first now it's just plain creepy. **Kai** (Release)!," thinking his ordeal was now over, "Ok, now time to… oh you're freaking kidding me, **Kai**!"

The concept of trying to get out of Genjutsu was still fairly new to him, to the whole class

really except those from clans, having only just learned about it nine days ago. So when the illusion hadn't gone away on the first time Naruto had simply attempted it once more with more power than before.

"The hell! Kai!" Naruto grunted out.

**|Do you wish to view the Help Guide?|**

**(YES/NO)**

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as a blue box suddenly appeared before him once more. Naruto was seriously starting to doubt this was a Genjutsu. Sure Iruka-sensei had said something about some being very elaborate and difficult to get out of but even this was pushing it. Who the hell would make a video game Genjutsu?

"Now that I think about it. Iruka-sensei did say that Genjutsu were meant to harm or psyc…psy… argh, attack your brain and make you feel bad or whatever," it was about one of the only things he really learned in that class as he along with a few others had fallen asleep during the lecture.

As far as he could tell the Genjutsu wasn't hurting him or make him relive bad memories like they were supposed to. Looking back up at the message that still floated in the air Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"What is this anyway, an RPG?" he wondered out loud before he answered, "…Yes?" Naruto said after a moment's hesitation, thinking it might trigger something bad, before the screen shined and flickered out of existence only to be replaced with another that revealed more information.

"Hmm… ok not a Genjutsu. Alright, says here everything is activated by voice and touch command. That's convenient," Naruto mused as he continued browsing the Help Guide; his hesitation and caution slowly going away.

"Okay, let's take her for a test spin," he grinned, " **Skill List Window open**!"

* * *

** Skill List Window **

**{Passive Skills}**

| **Gamer's Mind** : Lv Max Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants holder an immunity to psychological status. Strong and powerful Genjutsu being the exception depending on the caster and the Gamer's level and skill.

* * *

| **Gamer's Body:** Lv Max Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. HP & CP are fully recovered after sleeping.

* * *

**{Passive/Active Skills}**

| **Basic Academy Taijutsu** : Lv 7. 63% to next Lv Mastering Speed: B| A basic form of martial arts that teaches one how to kick, block, and punch properly.

• Increases Strength by 5% during combat

* * *

**(Active Skills)**

**|Naisho (Stealth)** : Lv 18. 89% to next Lv| Mastering Speed: D| An essential but basic skill for all shinobi that allows the user the ability to move around undetected. Hint: Combine this with other techniques to greatly improve your stealth. In addition, those with greater levels, senses or possess certain skills than you will be unaffected by your efforts.

• Increases un-detectability effectiveness by an additional 18% when active.

• Increases critical hits damage and chance by 18% when active.

• Increases pick pocketing effectiveness by an additional 18% when active.

• Increases infiltration/lock-picking effectiveness by an additional 18% when active.

**** You have a 68% percent chance of being undetected by those of your level (percentage will generally increase when used near lower level foes and decrease near higher level foes. Other factors come into play)**

* * *

**|Henge (Transformation)** D-Rank: Lv MAX| A basic technique that allows one to transform themselves into other objects, people, or creatures. Uses 20 CP per minute.

• Increases Stealth Skill effectiveness by 20% when active.

• Increases Bluffing Skill effectiveness by 20% when active.

**** You have a 75% percent chance of being undetected by those of your level (percentage will generally increase when used near lower level foes and decrease near higher level foes. Other factors come into play)**

* * *

| **Kawarimi (Replacement** ) E-Rank: MAX Lv| A basic but useful technique nonetheless that allows the user to avoid harm by replacing themselves with other objects. CP usage depends on substitute object size, range, and chakra.

• Increases evasion by 20% for 10 seconds when activated.

• Increases movement speed by 10% for 10 seconds when activated.

* * *

| **Basic Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu (Basic Shuriken Techniques and Kunai Techniques)** D-Rank: Lv 9. 53% to next Lv| Mastering Speed: A| A basic and essential skill that all ninja should know if they wish to call themselves true ninja. This skill allows the user to properly wield and throw both shuriken and kunai during and outside of combat. While most ninja master only the basic forms of these aspects some clans or ninja are known to utilize more advanced forms.

• Increases power of shuriken and kunai by 9% during combat

• Increases accuracy when thrown during combat by 29%

• Increases accuracy when thrown outside of combat by 59%

* * *

 **|Basic Cooking:** Lv 4. 47% to next Lv| Mastering Speed: A| The ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level only allows you to make simple meals such as instant ramen, boiled rice or eggs. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it.

• Increases cooking speed by 4% (instant meals aren't affected)

• Increases success of creating a new non-recipe dish by 54%

* * *

"Cool," Naruto couldn't help but admire it all.

"Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body huh? Guess that explains why I started thinking straight instead of having a meltdown… still weird as hell though that I'm able to view the world like it's a video game. Wonder if it's a Bloodline Limit or something?"

That last comment made him think. Part of him wondered if he should go and see Hokage-jiji to see if he could help with this. However, the other part wanted him to keep it a secret. It wasn't as if he could prove it and knowing the Old Man he would have someone keep an eye on him to make sure he was alright.

As much as the Old Man liked him telling him he had a video game based Bloodline Limit would force the Sandaime to potentially have to take drastic measures. We wouldn't want to but what choice would he have if he said something this crazy. Without proof to show it was best he kept it a secret till he found a way. Sure pranks were one thing but claiming you had a video Bloodline Limit was very different.

"Guess I should keep this on the down low till I figure this out," Naruto had no intention of potentially spending his life in a nuthouse.

For thinking things through in a rational manner your WIS and INT have gone up by 1!

"… I can increase my stats by doing stuff like that? Sweet!" Naruto whooped. "Ok, let's see what else I can do to bring my stats up."

* * *

** Chakra Enhancement Training: **

A training method that increases your chakra, control, and potency of chakra based techniques.

** Physical Enhancement Training: **

A training method that increases your physical capabilities and physical based techniques.

** Mental Enhancement Training: **

A training method that increases your mental faculties.

* * *

"Ok, makes sense," Naruto nodded it was pretty straightforward, as far as explanations went, unlike Iruka-sensei's lectures. "Ok, so what do attributes do for me? Attributes open!" he had an idea already but wanted to be certain.

* * *

**Attributes**

Your attributes determine your strengths and weaknesses. Currently there are seven attributes. The most common way for your stats to increase is by levelling up. Doing this increases them by a small margin, but each level decreases the rate of stat gain. Another way to increase your attributes is by training or performing certain tasks. An example would be physical training, which depending on what is being done will increase your Vitality, Dexterity, and Strength.

**|Important Special Note!|**

Furthermore, when you've increased an attribute by 150 points you gain a perk that as time passes will increase even further for every 150 points. This perk can also be temporarily increased even more through certain skills that enhance a specific attribute. Be forewarned, if a single attribute exceeds the VIT attribute by more than two and a half times its amount, it will begin to have a negative effect on the body. This can usually be rectified or at least be managed by increasing your VIT attributes, not always though depending on circumstances.

* * *

**Strength (STR):**

The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with martial arts, bladed, or blunt objects. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw. It's very important when one's fighting style focuses on using heavy weapons or brute force.

20 END & 20 STR & 20 VIT = 1 Defense

**Vitality (VIT):**

The Vitality, also known as the Vigor attribute, determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health in and outside of combat and resist specials types of damage from things such as poison, bleeding, paralysis, burns, etc.

1 VIT = 25 HP

1 VIT = .5 HP REGEN Per Minute (Outside of Combat)

1 VIT = .25 HP REGEN Per Minute (During Combat)

20 END & 20 STR & 20 VIT = 1 Defense

**Endurance (END):**

The Endurance attribute determines a person's overall stamina/chakra, which affects how long they can fight or perform some form of activity and the potency of most chakra based skills. Similar to Vitality and Strength this attribute also plays a role in the person's health by increasing their natural defense when not armoured and when blocking an attack by assuring the blocker's poise doesn't break.

1 END = 25 CP

1 END = .5 CP REGEN Per Minute (Outside of Combat)

1 END = .25 CP REGEN Per Minute (During Combat)

20 END & 20 STR & 20 VIT = 1 Defense

**Dexterity (DEX)**

The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long-range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pick pocking, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual wielding weaponry properly.

**Intelligence (INT):**

The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly, to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are. This attribute affects one's ability to properly control and mould their chakra. It also enables one to perform a technique the smallest amount of chakra necessary while still achieving the desired results. Much like Wisdom, Intelligence also affects ones ability to learn and develop certain skills such as Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu along with successfully enabling new variations of certain techniques to be created as well as defending from mental attacks.

**Wisdom (WIS):**

The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, innovation, and perception. Wisdom, along with Intelligence, also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as trap making and fuinjutsu along with successfully enabling new variations of certain techniques to be created. More importantly, it affects how resistant they are to damage from mental based techniques.

**Charisma (CHA):**

The Charisma attribute determines a character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and their attractiveness. The Charisma attributes plays a role in certain skills and techniques such as those involving mind control, intimidation, bargaining, and even plain old lying. In addition, Charisma, much like Wisdom, also plays a role in allowing you to detect skills that affect you mentally, and allow you an easier time to detect when someone is lying or telling the truth.

**Luck (LUK):**

The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items of various rarity, winning money while gambling, to encounters, and even playing a role in landing critical hits.

* * *

"Huh? A little different than what I expected. Yosh! Let's take this for a test drive," Naruto nodded before heading out the door. Carefully and silently leaving the building so as to not disturb the old man who ran the place. He was a decent guy, if somewhat cranky, but hated it when people made loud noises. More than once he kicked out a few people for that fact alone.

Naruto had almost gotten himself kicked out too but guessed that the fact that he was an orphan and was close to the Sandaime had left him off with a warning instead. Even then the man kept a watchful eye on him.

"Senile old fart," Naruto muttered.

"I heard that, brat!" the old man shouted from his room causing Naruto to flee like a bat out of hell.

"How the freaking hell does he bloody do that, dattebayo?" the old man's hearing never ceased to amaze and scare him. Naruto guessed the man either had wires all over the place or he was an ex-ninja. He wouldn't doubt it if it was both.

"Ok, let's see if anything interesting happens," Naruto muttered to himself before spotting a couple of familiar individuals. "What the?"

* * *

**Akimichi Chouji – Akimichi Heir - Lv 7** **Nara Shikamaru – Nara Heir - Lv 7 **

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru. They're serving at half price for today only!" Chouji spoke in between the chips he ate.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "You do know they don't open until 11:30AM, right? It's still only 10:56."

"Yeah, but I overheard some of my family are going to be there and I wanna be first in line before they do," Chouji countered and began to drag Shikamaru, who barely or didn't bother to resist being pulled, to the restaurant. When it came to Akimichi and their love of food nothing stood in their way, unless they wanted to be missing a limb or too.

"Okay, so it's not just me who has a floating textbox above their head. Guess it's not a Genjutsu," Naruto told himself. Even if it was it wasn't doing anything to warm him so why bother fighting it.

Walking around the village Naruto continued to observe the villagers. From what he saw most of the civilians had levels ranging from 5 to 15 at best, while ninja, with the exception of academy students, were a heck of a lot higher. From what he saw most of the Chunin had levels of 25 and higher. Unfortunately, as his level was still in the lowest tier, he couldn't see anything that was twenty-five levels higher than his own. People he knew that were Tokubetsu Jonin had question marks while Jonin also had a question mark. Some Jonin he saw had a golden leaf background on their names and others had skulls.

"I guess the question mark means my level's too low and their level's too high to see. Golden leaf means they're elites, I think," Naruto pondered. He had seen this before during his video games and guessed the same concept applied here.

Question marks instead of a number meant the level was out of his league, while a background or symbols around the name meant they were not only high level individuals – not always – but much, much stronger than those with the same level. Those with skulls or X's meant they were at least fifty or sixty levels higher than his own. In short it meant don't screw with those guys until you were at least close to their level or had a large and skilled enough group to help you.

**|Congratulations!|**

**|A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|Through continuous observation of others in order to find out more about them the passive/active ability [** **Observe] has been created!|**

"Really? Yatta, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered suddenly, much to the confusion of some onlookers and much to his embarrassment when he realized he made a fool of himself in front of a crowd.

"Note to self, be more discreet," Naruto thought as he left for a more secluded area of Konoha. "Ok, let's see what we got here. Open Skill List… ah here we go."

* * *

****

**|Observe| Lv1. 79% to Next Lv| Mastering Speed: B| This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP.**

* * *

"Hmm, basic, simple, and useful," Naruto noted. Looking around to see if there was anything he could use this ability on the young blond spotted a small creature.

"Here goes nothing. **Observe!** "

* * *

**Brown Rabbit – Forest Creature – Lv 1. NC**

* * *

"NC? What's that?" Naruto had never heard of the term or seen it video games before. Though he didn't have to wait long before his answer popped up.

**NC (Non-Combatant)**

**NCs are creatures or individuals with no fighting skill or little worth. As such they will not offer you any experience points and serve little purpose other than dropping useful items such as meat or fur that can be used or sold. Doing this to NC civilians, however, will have serious consequences.**

"Well, there goes that grinding idea," Naruto grumbled at the loss of easily levelling up. Sure the meat and fur sounded good, it would give him something else to eat and potentially bring in extra cash if he managed to find someone to buy them off him. But what was the point if you weren't going to get any experience points out of it.

"Crap, I also have to learn how to cook rabbit meat," Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but even he knew that meat from different animals was not supposed to be cooked the same way. He recalled Ayame and Teuchi saying one technically could but it wouldn't taste anywhere as good or you'd get very sick.

"Ah, forget it. I don't have time to waste learning how to cook that stuff," he had a hard time learning about what was going on in the academy. He didn't need the extra hassle.

"Ok, let's what else I can do this on," Naruto thought just as he spotted the perfect candidate, " **Observe**."

* * *

**Umino Iruka – Ninja Academy Teacher – Lv 29**

* * *

**|Congratulations!|**

**|Observe skill has levelled up!|  
**

**|You can now see more information and can use this on inanimate objects!|**

* * *

"So it levels up the more I use it. Let's see it now," he spoke softly as he opened his skill list once more.

|Observe: Lv2. 53% to next Lv Mastering Speed: B| This skill allows the user to see the target's max HP, max CP, and some information. Can now also be used on items such as weapons and armor. The more you level up the more information you can see. Individuals with huge levels gaps will have a question mark instead of a number; this will only go away when you have gained a decent amount of level or have increased this skill. Some powerful skills, however, can fool the technique.

"So it lets me see more info now. That's useful. Observe," Naruto whispered as he looked at Iruka once more.

* * *

**Umino Iruka – Ninja Academy Teacher – Lv 29**

**HP: 2200**

**CP: 1525**

**Description: Umino Iruka is a dedicated Ninja Academy Instructor who hopes of passing on his wisdom to the next generation of ninja. He is also known as one of the only Chunin in Konoha who can catch Uzumaki Naruto through as of yet unknown means.**

* * *

Naruto's eye began to twitch as he read that last part of the description. Though he didn't like to admit it, it was true really. Most of the time when he pulled a prank the ninja who were sent to retrieve him were Chunin, which he more often then not managed to escape from. Sometimes the occasional Jonin would be sent, which he learned early on meant he was screwed. He could trick or evade the odd one but it was always brief. But whenever Iruka was sent his tactics didn't really work that well.

"How the hell does he do it?" Naruto wondered.

**[QUEST ALERT!]**

**How Does He Bloody Do It?**

**Main Quest: Learn how Umino Iruka manages to catch you every time you've pulled a prank.**

**Side Quest: Don't let Iruka figure out what you're doing.**

**Main Quest Completion: 250 Exp.**

**Side Quest Completion: 100 Exp.**

**Failure: 50 Exp**

**Accept? (Yes/No)**

"Hmm, sounds good but I'd better look more into this. Help Guide," Naruto called out before locating what he was looking for. Just because it was similar to how video game quests did it didn't mean it followed the same rules.

For not rushing to complete a quest and thinking things through your WIS has increased by 1.

"Sweet!"

**| Quests|**

**Quests, sometimes called missions, are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, items and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and must be completed in order to proceed.**

**Sometimes a side quest will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards such as experience, money, items, etc. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will sometimes be posted, what these objectives are you needed to figure out on your own but the rewards are generally greater that side quests in the long run.**

**Completion of quests also boosts one's reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained, the crippling injury status, or even death.**

Thinking nothing of it Naruto pressed on the ( **Yes** ) button to accept the quest. The quests were pretty much the same as the video games he had. Though the hidden quest was somewhat new, still the extra rewards and exp were fine in his books.

Naruto also considered himself lucky really. This wasn't the first time he had spied on Iruka-sensei before. Iruka himself had fallen victim to a few of his pranks in the past with the only times he ever did get caught by the man was when he was actively looking for him after a prank, otherwise he was almost invisible to him.

Seeing him leave the store he was currently in, Naruto began following the academy instructor from a good distance. Not too close that it would arouse suspicion but not too far that he would loose him sight of in the crowd, or if he made a turn somewhere he could not see him.

Seeing him enter another store, one where he wasn't exactly welcomed, Naruto decided to wait for him outside before he continued his quest. "Might as well see what else this Guide Book has in it."

Finding a an empty bench Naruto whispered the voice command and proceeded to look through the [ **Guide Book]** for anything interesting, "Ok, let's see what else we got here. Ah, **Inventory**!"

* * *

**|Inventory Box|**

**The inventory box, a personal space-time technique, is where the items you are currently holding go to when not in use. This allows you to store a near infinite amount of items without having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside just press it on the screen and vice versa when you want to pull it out. Any items placed inside the Inventory Box will go into a state of stasis, so weapons and armour won't rust and food will never go bad even if it remains there for years.**

**Special Note**

**Certain things cannot be placed in the inventory box such as a campfire or living beings. Corpses, however, can be.**

* * *

"That makes things easy," Naruto thought before moving on.

The idea of not having to carry everything on him yet have everything he needed when he wanted it was a great thing to have. The never going bad aspect was a big bonus, too. Though part of him thought it was a bit of overkill and unfair to others Naruto immediately squashed that thought. He was a ninja in training damn it! Their whole lifestyle was about being unfair, fighting dirty and not caring if they cheated. They weren't training to be samurai.

Shaking that thought from his mind, Naruto looked at what else there was before he called, "Item Quality."

* * *

**|Item Quality|**

**Simply put, item quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are seven types of item qualities in the world, which are ranked from Poor to Legendary.**

**Note: The higher the quality the greater the requirements needed to use it properly before being able to master it, not in all cases, however.**

**Poor Quality**

**Items that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using, seen as junk by many. Such items are made of shady materials, poor craftsmanship, has rusted over, or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly. Items of this quality be recycled for parts to make better items but don't expect much.**

**Common Quality**

**These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Most items that fit into this category are basic kunai, shuriken, and some other forms of weaponry and armor.**

**Uncommon Quality**

**These are the uncommon items, not everyone has them but have frequent enough usage. Most items that fit into this category are sealing scrolls, weaponry and items that can be used for making other things such as clothing, medicine or weapons.**

**Rare Quality**

**Items of this quality are either somewhat difficult or expensive to come by. Most usually grant an ability or a great attribute booster for the user, or are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create.**

**Very Rare Quality**

**These items are considered the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are incredibly difficult to come by and create, though not considered one of a kind they are generally very limited in supply. Such items contain higher forms of enchantments that few to none can replicate or capabilities only the highly gifted can accomplish.**

**Epic Quality**

**Items that are a second to none except when compared to legendary quality items. Items of this quality are few and in between as the methods of creating them are either a closely guarded secret or their ingredients are held under lock and key, come from very dangerous or incredibly rare and elusive creatures, or the materials are situated in extremely dangerous locations few dare to tread.**

**Legendary Quality**

**These unique items are considered legendary in terms of power and one of a kind ability they possess or are capable of granting individuals or other items, many of these being one of a kind. Chances of coming across items of this quality are one million to one and only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to find these. If you own one many will call you a lucky bastard, while others will try to kill you for it. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items used by legendary and ancient craftsmen or figures such as the Rikudo Sennin, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Sasuke, etc. Some, but not all, of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them.**

* * *

"Huh, let's see," Naruto thought as he took out a spare kunai from his pocket he had taken from the academy. " **Observe**!"

* * *

**Academy Kunai – Poor Quality**

**Description: A poor excuse for a kunai. The weight and sharpness of the kunai leaves much to be desired. The blade is so dull that piercing or cutting something with it will be very difficult, while the uneven weight of it lowers your chances of hitting your target.**

**Attack Power: 2-4**

**Flaw/Debuff: -20% accuracy when thrown**

* * *

"THE HELL!" Naruto shouted and cursed himself as he did before vacating his spot and jumped onto the roof of the store to hide. No sooner did he leave did Iruka come out of the store, and from the way his head was moving in every direction did Naruto guess he was looking for him.

"Strange? I could have sworn I heard Naruto," he heard his teacher mutter to himself. Shrugging his shoulders Iruka left the store and continued on his way.

"That was close," Naruto thanked whatever deity was looking out for him at the moment.

"Whatcha doing, gaki?" a voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Bhwwammmmmm," Naruto tried to scream only to have his mouth covered by someone's hand.

"Rule number one about stealth, gaki: no screaming when following someone. Kinda defeats the purpose of the whole thing," the purple haired and scantily clad woman informed him.

Muttering "Observe" on her as low as he could Naruto was shocked by the result.

* * *

**Mitarashi Anko – T &I Specialist – Lv ?**

**HP: ?**

**CP: ?**

**Description: ?**

* * *

"Shit!" Naruto cursed his luck at the moment; it really did go either way. It was easy to see that she was strong, easily way out of his league, and the fact that snuck up on him without him noticing only scared him even more.

"So again, whatcha doing following Umino, gaki?" Anko repeated.

"Um, trying to find out how he keeps finding me?" Naruto hesitated. He knew from experience that lying to Jonin wasn't a good idea; most knew when he was lying and often called him out on his bullshit.

For her part Anko only blinked before she grinned and laughed a bit, "That's it? Oh that's a good one."

Seeing him glare at her Anko realized he wasn't kidding, "Uh… really? Wow, you're serious aren't you? Yeah, not to bust your balls or anything, kid, but how the hell is following him around gonna get you the answer? You think he's just gonna talk about it willy nilly?"

"Uhhhhh," Naruto just realized he hadn't thought of that. "… Crap."

For not thinking things through your WIS and INT have decreased by 1

"Oh, son of a bitch!"

"Yeah… No offense, gaki, but you suck at information gathering. There are other ways of getting information on someone other than following them. The fact that you weren't exactly being discreet allowed a few of us to see what you were doing from a mile away," she pointed out. "Hell some of us know when you're gonna do a prank."

"Bullshit! If that's true why don't your stop me?" he called her bluff.

"It gives us a good laugh watching those Chunin struggle to catch you, especially when they run into a few of your traps along the way," she grinned. "Besides it's fun to see them being brought down a notch. Quite a few of them think they're tough shit just because they made Chunin."

Naruto couldn't believe, and was having a hard time believing it, that some people actually liked his pranks. Seriously, most people hated him for his pranks, especially the victims.

"Just a heads up though, prank us and you'll be wishing for death, if not begging for it. Got that?" her sadistic grin returned with a vengeance. One that made Naruto sweat and nod furiously. "Ok, we're good then, gaki," she patted and ruffled his head.

For agreeing with Anko on not pranking her or her friends your reputation with her has increased by 100.

"That's convenient," Naruto thought. "Um, I don't suppose you'll help me then?"

Anko merely cocked an eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips, "And why would I wanna help you? What's in it for me?"

"Um, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"What can you offer me?"

"Uhh, want me to prank someone for you?" even as he said it Naruto was thinking along the lines of, "Nice move genius. Real smooth."

"Hmm, alright. But in exchange you owe me three pranks. No ifs or buts and no fuss. This here's a take it or leave it deal, gaki. What do you say?" Anko offered.

Knowing that it was probably as good as it was gonna get, Naruto agreed, "Deal."

**|Congratulations!|**

**|A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|Through the art careful and successful exchange of services with another the active ability |Bargaining| has been created!|**

Naruto forced himself not to drop his jaw at the sudden gain of an ability before focusing once more on Anko, "But can I add one thing? I don't want Iruka-sensei to know what I'm up to."

Anko merely shrugged, "Meh, I'm cool with that. You got yourself a deal, gaki. Wait right here while the Incredibly Sexy Anko Mitarashi does her thing."

With that Anko jumped off the building and began her pursuit of Iruka. Naruto thinking he had time to kill decided to look at his newly acquired skill.

* * *

****

**|Bargaining: Lv 1. 39% to next Lv Mastering Speed: C| This skill allows the user to successfully barter with others in order to acquire certain services or information. Such things include the buying and selling of items, the exchange of information, or others, the higher the level of this skill the greater the success and rewards.**

**Note: Your wisdom and reputation with individuals, and their level, will play a big role in the success of bargaining.**

* * *

"Uh, gaki," Naruto say Anko poking her head up the side of the building a sheepish look adorned on her face, "You wouldn't by chance know which way he went … would ya?"

Naruto gave her a deadpan look before pointing in the direction Iruka was last seen.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," he thought before going back to his Guide Book.

** Challenges **

**Challenges are a set of specific tasks that are accomplished by the user. However, unlike quests, which give EXP and rewards, challenges only award experience points. Most challenges involve killing many of the same type of enemy, creating variations of a technique, mastering a set of techniques from a specific rank, etc. Other challenges are based around discovering hidden areas, hidden caches, looting enemies, traveling, increasing your reputation levels, and your own profession.**

**Note: A list of challenges becomes available once you've reached level 15, and more will be revealed as you level up and and accomplish certain tasks. However, some challenges can still be accomplished as you perform certain tasks. Be forewarned, depending on your actions, some challenges can be permanently forfeited unintentionally.**

"Ah, crap," Naruto hated when stuff like this happened. With him currently being at level five, which was a load of crap in his mind, it would take him quite a while before he reached level fifteen. As Anko still had yet to come back, Naruto decided to look at any else that was useful for him to learn.

* * *

** Maximum/Mastered Level **

**Mastering a technique to its utmost level takes time and dedication. For skills at the basic level it isn't so bad but each upgrade takes greater time and dedication, but it's very beneficial for the user. Not only will it allow one to not only spend less time preparing a technique but it also allows you to create your own variants of the technique, too. Mastering certain techniques can even add a bonus stat, unlock a hidden function, drastically reduce the cost of chakra needed, increase the strength, or the duration of it. It should be noted that not all techniques have this. Additionally, some techniques can be mastered but variations can't be created or will be more difficult to master due to higher power and requirements needed.**

**Keep in mind that the higher the rank of the technique the harder and longer it is to master. However, certain variables come into play. Depending on a number of variables, the length of mastering techniques that have no rank can go either way.**

**(Mastering Speed Index)**

**E–Rank(Very Slow)**

**D–Rank (Slow)**

**C–Rank (Average)**

**B–Rank (Fast)**

**A–Rank (Very Fast)**

**S–Rank (Extremely Fast)**

* * *

** Titles **

**Titles are benefits given to individuals either through the deeds they have accomplished such as swordsmanship, due to their lineage such as being the descendant of a powerful or famous clan member, or for slaying a particular type of foe such as undead, insects, or humans. Titles, unlike perks, can be removed and replaced by the bearer at will (except in dungeons or in the middle of a fight, some titles cannot be removed unless certain actions are performed). Initially a person is only capable of holding three titles but the amount increases by one every twenty-fifth level.**

* * *

**Attribute/Stat Points**

**Attribute Points, or AP for short, also known as Stat Points, are essential to any adventurer as it allows them to increase their Attributes (except for DEF). Attribute Points are generally earned whenever a person levels up, however, there are items and quests that grant Attribute Points as well. Once applied, Attribute Points cannot be readjusted, so be cautious and think before applying them.**

* * *

**Ordinary Perks and Ordinary Perk Points**

**To begin, Ordinary Perks are benefits the holder of them has that increase their overall capabilities. Most perks are something that the person is born with such as being naturally flexible, intelligent or talented; a person's lineage is generally considered a perk. Ordinary Perks are capable to change over time, but can change for the better or for worse. Perks, despite their boons, can also be lost depending on circumstances.**

**Similar to Attribute Points, Ordinary Perk Points, or OPP for short, are used to gain ordinary perks once a certain amount of OPP has been gained. However, unlike ordinary AP, only one OPP is gained every fifteenth level up – where the OPP list becomes available – and sometimes when completing certain high level quests (the higher the quest rank the greater chance of gaining OPP). In addition, OPP can also be used to enhance existing Ordinary Perks, too, the maximum level being five.**

* * *

**Special Perks and Special Perk Points**

**Special Perks are perks that are usually unique to the user such as bloodline limits like the Sharingan, Byakugan, or powerful passive abilities like the Gamer, Sun Pyromancer, Stormborn, or Water Master. Special Perks allow users to use blood related techniques or use common techniques in ways no one else but them can. Much like Ordinary Perks, Special Perks can change overtime and be lost depending on circumstances**

**Similar to Attribute Points, Special Perk Points, or SPP for short, are used to gain special perks – certain bloodline limits excluded – once a certain amount of SPP has been gained. However, unlike ordinary AP, only one SPP is gained every thirtieth level up – where the SPP list becomes available – and sometimes when completing certain high level quests (the higher the quest rank the greater chance of gaining SPP). In addition, SPP can also be used to enhance certain Special Perks, too, the maximum level being five.**

* * *

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as a series of shuriken came sailing at him. Though he managed to dodge a few of them several still managed to cut his clothes and gave him a few cuts. It didn't stop there, however, as Naruto soon felt the unforgiving feel of cold iron pressed against his neck; its presence threatening to slice and spill his blood all over him and the roof he was on.

"Lesson number two about stealth, gaki: always be aware of your surroundings. You never know when someone else is sneaking up on you while you do the same," the familiar voice of Anko rang in his ears before he felt the kunai being removed.

Naruto had realized then and there that it was twice that Anko could have killed him if she so wished.

Twice she could have killed him without him realizing it. Naruto wasn't as dumb as many thought him to be. He knew that Jonin were skilled, as evidence when they managed to catch him in the past, but if this was the skill of a Jonin it made him realize that as he was in need of some serious grinding.

"Oh, and the reason why Umino was able to find you is because he's one of the few sensors we have," Anko informed him.

**[QUEST COMPLETED!]**

**How Does He Bloody Do It?**

**Main Quest: Learn how Umino Iruka manages to catch you every time you've pulled a prank. (Accomplished)**

**Side Quest: Don't let Iruka figure out what you're doing. (Accomplished)**

**Total Rewards Earned**

**350 Exp + (350*10%) = 385 Exp**

Naruto had to stop himself from jumping up and down at the completion of a quest, sure he hadn't gained a level yet but he was half way there.

"…You really need to stop spacing out like that, gaki. It's creepy, even for me," Naruto heard Anko say and before he could ask her what a sensor ninja was the kunoichi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Never knowing that Anko knew his class mentor was a sensor the entire time. As he prepared to leave, Naruto noticed where Anko once stood was a kunai with a message penned to him.

"Don't forget, gaki, you owe me three pranks. If you try to weasel your way out, well, you'll see," Naruto gulped before noticing another line, "Ps. This message will self-destruct in twenty seconds … WHAT!" Naruto screamed but was too late to evade the explosion of smoke that enveloped him.

When the clouded finally cleared, Naruto found himself covered head to toe in girly pink paint. When he finally managed to get home, after passing by a still laughing landlord; Naruto began washing the substance off him. Upon finishing, the young ninja in training's red hot temper took hold the moment he spotted the characters for "Anko's little bitch" marked on his face.

"This means war! Nobody pranks the Prank King and gets away with it damn it!" Naruto vowed, all the while not knowing that Anko heard every word.

"Challenge accepted, gaki," she smirked.

* * *

** Status Window **

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 5 Next Level: 350/2800**

**HP: 1925**

**CP: 3275**

**STR: 9?**

**VIT: 57?**

**END: 81?**

**DEX: 16?**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 8**

**CHA: 6**

**LUK: ?**

**DEF: 15**

**Attribute Points: 17**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Level Up

**Chapter 2: Let's Level Up**

" _Soooo, bored,_ " Naruto sighed as Iruka droned one of his infamously lengthy lectures. Naruto was certain they could cure a severe case of insomnia. Compared to what happened during the weekend – which was something Naruto was slowly coming to accept – this looked even more boring than usual.

Six days had passed since Naruto had met both Anko and discovered his new – if not weird as hell – ability. During that timeframe Naruto had decided to grind much of the skills he currently had as quickly as possible. Which, unfortunately, was easier said than done.

Despite their mastering speed rank, combat skills such as Taijutsu and Kunaijutsu levelled up more quickly in actual combat. Other skills such as the **Observe** ability, which was now at level four, levelled up just as quickly in any given situation. Naruto's **Basic Academy Taijutsu** and **Basic Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu** , despite it taking him six days, had finally been mastered. The only problem was finding the scrolls to increase them further.

It was a school week and while he could ditch class to find the advanced scroll set, Iruka was starting to become much less lenient for tardiness and those who dozed off in class. Naruto guessed it was because this was their last year. By the time school ended, the shinobi in training spent much of his time preparing himself for his first dungeon. His browsing of the **Gamer** functions showed that his was high enough for him to enter dungeons. However, tempted as he was to go into a dungeon at the time, his current equipment and stats left much to be desired. Naruto needed to increase his stats and he needed money for better equipment.

Thanks to a few daily quests – low experience and imperceptible pay, but it stacked up in the end – and one of the pranks he owed Anko, his cash reserve and a few of those stats had gone up. Apparently a Chunin had bragged about how he had 'tamed' the Snake Charmer of Konoha. Naruto didn't know why the Tokubetsu Jonin decided to PG-13 it; he knew what sex was.

And while Anko did in fact sleep with him – the easy admittance took Naruto by surprise – the man had done such a bad job that she had thrown him out of her apartment with barely anything to cover his dignity. Anko soon regretted not being harsher. The Chunin had a silver tongue and was very convincing when it came to – in Anko's own words – spouting horrible bullshit.

Needless to say the Snake Mistress decided he deserved his due diligence and ordered Naruto to prank him and prank him hard. If the prank was good – and it had been in her humble opinion – Anko would give him a decent pittance.

For days Naruto followed the man like shadow until he managed to find out that the Chunin was going on a date with an attractive woman at a civilian hotspot. The stroke of luck made it all the easier. Unless a ninja was present, rarely did anyone in a non-shinobi restaurant notice him in a **Henge**. Through careful planning and ingenuity on his part, Naruto had managed to make the man look like a fool.

Instead of drinking water the man drank diluted vinegar, tasteless laxatives, and ghost pepper hot sauce. Naruto counted himself lucky that the cups they served were dark coloured. Not that he would notice since he was too focused on his date. The man ended up burning his whole mouth, spitting the contents onto his date – a good portion hitting her eyes and blinding her in the process – and shitting himself for everyone to see.

By the end of the night the man not only ruined his reputation and pants, but Naruto was pretty sure he wouldn't be going on dates for a long while. Heck, Anko told him that the man wasn't allowed back at the restaurant again. The only downside was that the restaurant was one of her friend's favourite places and it would be closed for cleaning for the next few days or so to get rid of the smell.

On the plus side doing what he did he during that week managed to increase stats. His Strength and Dexterity had gone up by a decent amount, while his Intelligence and Wisdom only went up by two each. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. END and VIT stayed the same, as they were already pretty high.

" _Okay, what should I increase?_ " Naruto pondered, barely listening to Iruka. " _END and VIT are already pretty high and the perks will take care of em. LUK can be left alone cuz of that perk. Guess that leaves DEX, STR, INT, CHA and WIS."_

Luckily for him DEX and STR could be increased through physical training, something Naruto enjoyed doing, and pretty quickly due to the amount of stamina he had. CHA was his lowest attribute but not all that crucial in his opinion. If anything he could probably increase it by coming up with better lies and practicing intimidation. WIS and INT were the opposite, regrettably. The latter was increased by performing smart decisions and by studying books, while the former, while similar, put greater emphasis on smart decisions and wise actions.

" _INT it is then,_ " Naruto nodded and placed all his AP into his INT. The action resulted in the meager number thirteen to increase to a decent thirty, " _ **Status Window**_."

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 5 Next Level: 2375/2800**

**HP:** **1925**

**CP: 3275**

**STR: 14?**

**VIT: 57?**

**END: 81?**

**DEX: 22?**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 6**

**LUK: ?**

**DEF: 15**

**Attribute Points: 0**

* * *

Naruto smirked at the improved numbers. With them he felt more comfortable entering a dungeon now. However, so focused was he on the screen that he was caught off guard by what came next.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted so loudly and suddenly at the blond that he fell out of his seat.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as his got back up. Sending a small glare at Iruka in the process. "What the hell was that for, Iruka-sensei?!"

"Language! And that was for daydreaming instead of paying attention in class," the academy instructor said.

"Was not!" he lied.

"Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind telling me what I was talking about?" Iruka called him out.

Cut off guard, Naruto tried to recalling what today's lesson was about and hoped he was right when he answered, "Uh… we were talking about the Shodai?"

Iruka still frowned, "… Right, but what exactly about the Shodai was I talking about?"

"Uh…" to that Naruto had no answer.

"That's what I thought. I'll let it go this time but pay better attention," Iruka told him and then proceeded to go back to his lesson.

**Your luck managed to hold out to help you avoid detention!**

" _Phew,_ " Naruto was relieved at avoiding that mess. The last thing he needed was detention on a Friday or during the weekend. Those sucked. Naruto seriously had no idea why they were learning history. Sure, it was sometimes cool learning about who did what in the past, but each time Naruto though, " _How the hell is this gonna help me become a better ninja and win a fight?_ "

Looking at the clock, Naruto saw that they only had five more minutes to go in history before their last class of the day, Dummy Training, began. To kill the boredom he began looking around the classroom.

" **Observe,"** he muttered.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 8 Next Level: 2865/5400**

**HP: 200**

**CP: 250**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 8**

**END: 10**

**DEX: 15**

**INT: 56**

**WIS: 31**

**CHA: 15**

**LUK: 15**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: Haruno Sakura comes from a civilian family but is a very smart and talented academy student due to her near photographic memory and dedication. However, despite her intelligence, her physical conditioning is considered below average and her mindset is ill suited for a kunoichi in training. In addition, she possesses a short temper and can be easily riled up depending on the situation. She, like many of the girls in her class, has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. Currently has the affections of one Uzumaki Naruto but has no intention of reciprocating them and finds him annoying.**

* * *

" _Ahh, man_ ," Naruto whined at that last part. The blond really had no idea why Sakura and the rest of the girls found Sasuke so appealing. Sure he was a decent looking guy – something that he would ever admit it out loud though – but Naruto still didn't get why he got so much attention. Looking at him with his [ **Observe]** , Naruto was left shocked at what he saw.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

****

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 11 Next Level: 2939/8800**

**HP: 650**

**CP: 725**

**STR: 19**

**VIT: 26**

**END: 29**

**DEX: 29**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 23**

**CHA: 21**

**LUK: 10**

**DEF: 20**

**Description: Uchiha Sasuke comes from the famous Uchiha Clan, one of Konoha's founding clans and formerly one of the most powerful clans in the world. After the massacre of his family in one night, Sasuke became Konoha's last Uchiha. From that day on Sasuke's personality changed drastically, throwing himself into his training, and began closing himself off from others, becoming a lone wolf. Considered a prodigy by many like his brother before, Sasuke earning the title of Rookie of the Year is pretty much a given.**

* * *

" _Damn,_ " Naruto felt sorry for Sasuke. Having a loving family and then having it taken away from you; Naruto didn't what was worse: growing up without a family, no memories of them, not knowing you were loved, or growing up with one only to lose all of them, going back home expecting to see them only to realize that they were gone and never coming back. It's still didn't give Sasuke the right to be a jerk, but Naruto understood him a little better.

" _Ok, fine Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme were always at the top of the class. Maybe it's just a coincidence,_ " Naruto thought before looking at his other classmates.

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba**

****

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 8 Next Level: 4776/5400**

**HP: 550**

**CP: 575**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 22**

**END: 23**

**DEX: 33**

**INT: 14**

**WIS: 9**

**CHA: 12**

**LUK: 17**

**DEF: 16**

**Description: Inuzuka Kiba comes from a clan that is renown for their use of ninken and unique fighting style in combat. Though young and hot-headed, and not the sharpest tool in the shed at times, Kiba is one of the best in Taijutsu, outmatched only by Sasuke, but is still one of the lower ranking students in academics.**

* * *

**Akamaru**

**Job: Ninken (Ninja Dog)**

**Level: 4 Next Level: 249/2100**

**HP: 175**

**CP: 150**

**STR: 3**

**VIT: 7**

**END: 6**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**CHA: 3**

**LUK: 14**

**DEF: 0**

**Description: A two year old ninja dog and Kiba's partner. Though young and appearing like a normal puppy Akamaru is quite intelligent for his age.**

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 8 Next Level: 3657/5400**

**HP: 275**

**CP: 400**

**STR: 6**

**VIT: 11**

**END: 16**

**DEX: 25**

**INT: 39**

**WIS: 27**

**CHA: 26**

**LUK: 13**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: Though not as intelligent as her rival, Sakura, Ino is still one of the top students at the academy. Ino is talented in her clan's teachings but due to her attitude and infatuation with Sasuke she isn't as far or as proficient as she should be. Ino is notorious for her gossip and fashion sense, very little happens in the academy that she doesn't know about.**

* * *

**Hyuga Hinata**

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 7 Next Level: 1490/4500**

**HP: 350**

**CP: 450**

**STR: 7**

**VIT: 14**

**END: 18**

**DEX: 25**

**INT: 37**

**WIS: 30**

**CHA: 11**

**LUK: 9**

**DEF: 10**

**Description: Hinata is a very kind but equally shy young girl who comes from not only one of Konoha's four noble clans but also one of the most powerful clans in the world. Despite being trained in the art of the Gentle Fist at a young age, a renown and deadly taijutsu, Hinata's skill is lacking for reasons currently unknown. While not one of the best students in terms of skill, Hinata is one of the more intelligent and hard working ones. While most of the girls in her class are infatuated with Sasuke, Hinata is attracted to someone else. Her love for cinnamon rolls is said to rival Uzumaki Naruto's love for ramen.**

* * *

" _You gotta be kidding me,_ " Naruto – ignoring the pop up saying his **Observe** increased to level five – wanted to weep at the unfairness of it all. It was like someone slapping him in the face. As he continued to look, Naruto realized that virtually everyone in his entire class – excluding Kiba's pet – were three or four levels ahead of him. He was the lowest level student.

"Alright, that concludes today's history lesson. Head on out to the practice field and do your warm ups," Iruka announced much to everyone's excitement. Practice field training was easily one of the more popular of lessons at the academy.

Following a decent ten-minute warm up, Iruka told everyone to line up. "Alright, now before we begin physical training, I've decided to teach you a neat little trick. Today, I'm going to teach you all how to balance a leaf on your forehead."

The silence that soon followed was enough for many to hear a pin dropping two blocks over. Most of the students were left flabbergasted, many of their faces reflecting their emotions.

"You're kidding, right? What the hell kinda training is that?" Kiba asked with Akamaru agreeing with his master.

"Language!" Iruka chastised before taking a leaf, placing it on his forehead and to the surprise of everyone it didn't fall off. "Did I forget to mention that you'll be keeping it there with only your chakra?"

At the awe of the display, Iruka smirked. The act of doing this has been a long-standing tradition at the academy when the method was first introduced. Tell the students about a training exercise they thought was lame and then make it look cool and leave them dumbfounded. Jonin did it to their new team all the time.

"Now the concept is simple. What you do is focus your chakra to your forehead and onto the leaf to make it stick. Too little and the leaf will fall off, too much and the leaf will be blown away," Iruka explained as he began giving each of the students a leaf. "Now don't be surprised if some of you don't get this right away. It takes a while to get the hang of it. Begin."

One by one the students began the exercise while Iruka inwardly smirked at the cleverness of it all. It was true that this exercise was a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise was actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. Many of the teachers told students that those who worked hard on this ability to concentrate can become excellent shinobi.

The last part was more or less a white lie really and more so of a motivator for students to give them confidence and strive for excellence. Though it sometimes backfired as some students had higher levels of chakra and couldn't accomplish it as fast as others.

Looking around Iruka wasn't surprised to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata having little to no trouble with the technique. Both Ino and Hinata came from clans where chakra control was crucial, more so from the Hyuga Clan while Sakura had a natural talent for chakra control based off of her demonstrations of the basic academy three. Though Iruka suspected that her low levels of chakra also played a factor. They were still slightly higher than a regular civilian due to her father being a former Genin, but still low nonetheless.

Looking past them, Iruka saw that Shino and Sasuke, while not as good as the girls, were making some good progress. Sasuke was a prodigy so it came as no surprise. Shino he heard took to his clan's techniques like a fish took to water so like Sasuke the boy could be considered a prodigy in his own right. He was a less known one but a prodigy nonetheless.

When Iruka saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto attempting it he was not surprised that they weren't faring that well compared to the others. Shikamaru he saw wasn't really trying and looked like he wanted to quit, Chouji he saw try for a bit before he adopted his friend's method, while Kiba looked constipated. Naruto, surprisingly, looked as though he was having the easiest time of the four. It wasn't great and crystal clear it would take him a while to master, but he was still better than the others, if only by a little. Iruka merely sighed at those four.

The four of them were easily the lower end tier students for good reasons. Shikamaru barely put any effort into anything except napping and cloud watching. Chouji was like Shikamaru only with more emphasis on food, while Naruto and Kiba were just dense. It was harsh but true. In terms of academics they were the lowest students and were only slightly above average in practical; Kiba more so due to his clan training. Between them most of the other students fared either well or not so well.

While Iruka continued to observe his students a certain blond prankster was snickering at the choice he made earlier, " _Good thing I put those AP in my INT,_ " Naruto wanted to cackle out loud.

While Naruto didn't take into account that they'd be learning a chakra control exercise today he was glad with his choice. His current perks made it so chakra control skills would be forty percent slower to learn than others. Even with his boost in INT Naruto knew that this still wasn't going to go as smoothly as he wanted. Skills like **Chakra Control, Genjutsu** and **Medical Ninjutsu** were all about finesse than brute force, which was something he lacked. To properly use and learn those types of skills he learned that his **INT** should be at least eighty percent equal of his current **END**. And Naruto's current **INT** was barely even sixty percent equal, which meant he would be struggling.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as the leaf fell off his head once more. Great as his perks were for **END** and **VIT** , they didn't do him any favors for this exercise. His chakra control sucked, as the leaf would either slip or be blown off his head.

* * *

**|A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|By training to control your chakra you have learn the active ability [Leaf Concentration Practice Method] has been created!|**

* * *

| **Leaf Concentration Practice Method** E-Rank: Lv 1. 14% to next Lv| **Mastering Speed: D|** The most basic form of chakra control methods, this skill allows the user to better control their chakra. Unlike other skills, chakra control skills only offer perks and boons upon completion. **Uses 20 CP per minute.**

* * *

**|QUEST ALERT!|**

**Better Control**

**Main Quest: Level up the [Leaf Concentration Practice Method] by two by the end of the day.**

**Side Quest: Bring the Leaf Concentration Practice Method all the way up to level five or more by midnight.**

**Main Quest Completion: 350 EXP**

**Side Quest Completion: 150 EXP, +1 INT**

**Failure: 100 EXP**

**Accept? (Yes/No)**

* * *

" _Not gonna be easy but it's one step closer to levelling up,_ " Naruto accepted the quest. The additional 500 EXP was a great welcome in his mind since it would be more than enough for him to level up. And it would help with his chakra control, which was another plus.

Naruto continued to complete the exercise for an hour long before Iruka told them to stop what they were doing. Naruto groaned as he only managed to bring it up to level two, it was definitely harder than it looked.

"Alright, everyone grab a kunai and shuriken set. You have twenty minutes to practice before the accuracy test starts," he announced while some of the students groaned.

" _Crap!_ " Naruto realized that with all the grinding he had been doing during the weekend he completely forgot about the test. " _Ok, come down. I levelled up my_ _ **[Basic Shuriken and Kunai Techniques]**_ _to the max,_ " he recalled.

God he loved Gamers Mind.

Opening up his **Skill List Window** , Naruto took a gander at the technique.

* * *

 **|Basic Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu** (Basic Shuriken Techniques and Kunai Techniques) D-Rank: Lv MAX| **Skill Modifier: STR [E], DEX [D]** A basic and essential skill that all ninja should know if they wish to call themselves true ninja. This skill allows the user to properly wield and throw both shuriken and kunai during and outside of combat. While most ninja master only the basic forms of these aspects some clans or ninja are known to utilize more advanced forms.

• Increases power of shuriken and kunai by 15% + (STR * .25) during combat

• Increases accuracy when thrown during combat by 35% + (DEX * .5)

• Increases accuracy when thrown outside of combat by 65% + (DEX * .5)

* * *

" **Skill Modifier**? What's that?" Naruto didn't recall seeing that tidbit of information on that skill before. He didn't have to wait long as his answer popped up seconds later.

**Skills**

**Skills are crucial to any adventure, as without them life wouldn't be quite as easy. Skills can vary in terms of power and intended use; some are quite obvious while others you must rely on your imagination.**

**Skill/Item Modifier**

**Much like [Attributes], Skill/Item Modifiers play a critical role when it comes to helping an adventurer, this is especially so when it comes to the effectiveness and power of a skill or item used. However, not all skills or items, usually the lowest tier ones, have modifiers. In most cases, the higher the rank the likelier a modifier will be present. Some modifiers increase over time when said skill or item is upgraded or if another item upgrades it instead. And, in addition, some have more than one modifier. Modifiers are based on both a person's attributes and the ranking of the modifier. There are six skill modifier ranks in total: E to S.**

**S – Rank Modifier: Attribute * 3**

**A – Rank Modifier: Attribute * 2**

**B – Rank Modifier: Attribute * 1.5**

**C – Rank Modifier: Attribute * 1**

**D – Rank Modifier: Attribute * .50**

**E – Rank Modifier: Attribute * .25**

"Talk about convenient," it certainly simplified things for him. Using the calculator of his ability, Naruto crunched the numbers and realized that with his current DEX amount, and the skill being at maximum, and the bonus that granted, it allowed him to hit targets with seventy-six percent accuracy. Not the greatest but not bad.

* * *

**|QUEST ALERT!|**

****

**Ready, Aim, Fire!**

**Main Quest: Score at least 70% on the accuracy test.**

**Side Quest: Score 80% or higher on the accuracy test.**

**Second Side Quest: Score 90% or higher on the accuracy test.**

**Hidden Quest: ?**

**Main Quest Completion: 250 EXP**

**Side Quest Completion: 150 EXP, +100 Reputation [Iruka]**

**Second Side Quest Completion: 100 EXP, Acquire [Intermediate Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu Skill Book]**

**Hidden Quest: ?, ?, ?**

**Failure: 100 EXP, -25 Reputation [Iruka]**

**(Quest is Mandatory)**

* * *

" _Alamy_ _stock photo? Huh?_ " what the hell did that mean, Naruto wondered.

"Naruto! Quite daydreaming and grab your set!" Iruka shouted at him.

Embarrassed Naruto quickly ran over to grab a set before a thought popped into his mind, " **Observe."**

Looking at the kunai and shuriken sets Naruto's suspicion was right when he saw quite a few with the **[Poor Quality]** rank **.** "Hey, Iruka-sensei, what's with these shuriken and kunai? They look off."

"Hmm? That can't be right," Iruka stated before testing them out himself. "You're right the balance and sharpness on some of these are off. The other group should have thrown them out. I'll have to inform the other students to be more careful when they organize them next time. Thanks, Naruto. In the meantime you can use my set."

* * *

**|Hidden Quest Accomplished!|**

**For notifying Iruka about the poor kunai and shuriken, you gain an additional 75 Exp, 1 AP, and [?] upon completing the Main Quest!**

* * *

" _Hell yeah!_ " Naruto couldn't believe his luck that he managed accomplish the hidden objective without trying. Using **Observe** on his teacher's kunai set Naruto was pleasantly happy.

* * *

**Chunin Issue Kunai and Shuriken Set – Uncommon Quality**

****

**Description: Young or old, kunai and shuriken are a ninja's best friend. These kunai and shuriken are slightly a cut above in terms of weight and sharpness. So balanced are they that they allow one greater piercing, slashing and accuracy when used.**

**Attack Power: 17-22**

**Bonus Stats: + 15% Accuracy**

* * *

Grinning like a fox at his incredible luck, Naruto set out to practice as much as he could before the test began. Already as he launched the kunai and shuriken did Naruto feel a difference. Instead of bouncing off like they usually would the kunai and shuriken stuck to the dummy and flew smoothly towards the target.

Adding his increased STR to the equation the tools were wedged in there pretty decently; his increased DEX also allowed him to hit the bull's-eye, or at least close to it, more frequently. As the blond continued to practice he didn't notice a set of narrowed eyes fixated on his form.

" _How'd that demon notice the switch?_ " Mizuki made certain that the poor quality sets would be mixed amongst the ordinary ones and virtually indistinguishable to the untrained eye. It meant others wouldn't do as well either but so what if it meant it failing. Now the demon would most likely be getting a better grade in accuracy. The academy instructor would have to find some other way to hamper him.

"Hmm, what's that?" Naruto felt as though there . Looking around Naruto realized that could be anyone in particular.

* * *

**|A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|Through the act of detecting hostile intentions towards you, you've gained the passive [Detect Bloodlust] skill!|**

* * *

****

**|Detect Bloodlust:** Lv 1. 36% to Next Lv| **Skill Modifier: WIS [D]. Mastering Speed: D|** A skill that allows you to detect negative intent in the area around you. Current level does not allow you to pinpoint the exact location or who is causing it.

• Allows you to detect negative intent within 5 metres + (WIS * .5)

* * *

While Naruto appreciated the new skill the lack of accuracy it had ended up downplaying the whole thing. In the end, Naruto ignored it and focused on his practice. By the time the twenty minutes were up, Naruto was feeling very confident. As he watched the students go by one by one, Naruto wasn't surprised that Sasuke had once more gotten perfect with both portions of the test. Ever since the start of the academy Sasuke had been able of doing it. " _Lucky teme,_ " Naruto frowned.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're up," Iruka announced. "First is the Kunai Accuracy Test, you have five shots. Make them count."

Looking at the targets Naruto smirked before taking aim and then shooting the kunai at them one by one. To the surprise of others, Naruto struck home on all five.

"A perfect five. Well done, Naruto. You've been practicing, I see," Iruka congratulated. "Now for the Shuriken Accuracy Test. This time you have ten shots."

At this Naruto began to worry a bit. The shuriken test was harder due to the fact it was not only had a smaller hit zone but also because the shuriken curved unlike the kunai which could only travel linearly. Shaking it off Naruto took his place, breathed in and out, took aim, and fired the metal stars one by one. The first four hit home, the fifth unfortunately missed and the eighth nearly did the same thing, but luckily the others struck home once more.

"Well, congratulations, Naruto, you passed with ninety-three percent accuracy," Naruto jumped for joy, screaming at the top of his lungs while many looked on perplexed.

While it wasn't uncommon to see anyone other than Sasuke get a perfect on the kunai portion, it was the easiest one, but the fact that Naruto, the bottom student, managed to do nearly the same surprised them. If one included the fact that Naruto just managed to pass the Accuracy Test with a ninety-three percent the whole thing was baffling. Some wanted to say he cheated, some did, but others realized how was it possible to cheat at this. Eventually the majority of them thought the incident as nothing more than a stroke of random luck.

* * *

**|QUEST COMPLETED!|**

****

**Ready, Aim, Fire!**

**Main Quest: Score at least 70% on the accuracy test. (Accomplished)**

**Side Quest: Score 80% or higher on the accuracy test. (Accomplished)**

**Second Side Quest: Score 90% or higher on the accuracy test. (Accomplished)**

**Hidden Quest: Discover the poor grade kunai and shuriken. (Accomplished)**

**Total Rewards Earned:**

**+575 Exp (575*10%) = 632.5 Exp, +100 Reputation [Iruka], [Intermediate Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu Skill Book], Chunin Issue Kunai and Shuriken Set, +1 AP**

**|Congratulations! Your level has increased by one!|**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

****

**Job: Academy Student**

**Level: 6 Next Level: 207.5/3600**

**HP: 1925 ~** **2275**

 **CP: 3275 ~** **3900**

**STR: 14? ~ 14**

**VIT: 57? ~** **67**

 **END: 81? ~** **96**

**DEX: 22? ~ 23**

**INT: 30 ~ 30**

**WIS: 10 ~ 10**

**CHA: 6**

**LUK: ? ~ ?**

**DEF: 15 ~ 15**

**Attribute Points: 4**

* * *

**|Congratulations!|**

**|You have now learned the [Instant Dungeon Creation] and [Instant Dungeon Escape] skills!|**

* * *

**|Instant Dungeon Creation:** Lv 1. 0% to Next Lv| **Mastering Speed: E|** Allows you to create and enter and add effects to illusion barrier based dungeons as well as affect other dungeons. At your current level you're limited to only entering and exiting an Instant Dungeon at any time but can do so almost anywhere.

* * *

If possible Naruto's grin got even wider. It was one thing being able to enter a dungeon – his prior level was already high enough – but creating one was another matter altogether. Nothing was gonna bring him down from this high.

"Ok, everyone now it's time for the written portion of the test. Remember this is worth fifty percent, while the physical portion is the remaining percentage," Iruka announced.

Well, that would do it. And it got many to thunderously shout, "WHAT!" at the man.

"Just kidding," Iruka laughed as he saw the look on their faces. That one never got old in his mind.

"Not funny, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto fumed and vowed to get him back later. Though when a quest alert popped up and informed him such a quest would lower his reputation with the instructor Naruto decided not to do it and declined.

"All right, everyone that's it for this week have a nice weekend," many of them cheered and whooped as they left the academy.

"Here's your set back, Iruka-sensei," Naruto held the pouch.

Iruka however merely smiled, "Keep it. Consider it a reward for your hard work. It looks like you've been working hard. I have spares anyway. Just try to be careful with them alright."

Naruto merely grinned before equipping the set. As he was about to head towards his favourite ramen stand Naruto remembered that his **Observe** ability had gone up and decided to test it out. He instantly regretted the action moments later. From there the **Status Window** of Iruka stretched on and on to the point it began to show the man's best skills and other information that Naruto didn't wish to know.

"Ok, that a lot of info. Let's see if I can compress it somehow. Ah, here we go," Naruto said as he looked at the box before. While he liked his " **Observe"** ability the amount of information shown was too much for him. Luckily there was a check box for each category that was shown. "Ok, only show equipment and skills when asked," he checked off before looking it over again. "Much better."

* * *

**Umino Iruka**

****

**Job: Chunin Ninja**

**Level: 29 Next Level: 14347/36,300**

**HP: 2200**

**CP:** **1525**

**STR: 55**

**VIT: 83**

**END: 61**

**DEX: 66**

**INT: 104**

**WIS: 99**

**CHA: 79**

**LUK: 30**

**Defence: 55**

**Specialization:**

**Sensor**

**Special Perks:**

**None**

**Perks:**

**None**

**Titles:**

**Academy Chunin Teacher: +1 INT, CHA & WIS Per Lv, +20% EXP & Effectiveness towards Mentoring Skill, +20% EXP gains towards quests and enemies slain (only for character level up), Gain 20 AP a year you hold this title**

**Journeyman Ninja Sensor: +3 WIS & +2 INT per Lv, +65% EXP & Effectiveness towards Detect Presence Skill, Detect Bloodlust Skill, and Tracking Skill**

* * *

Naruto had to admit that Iruka-sensei was stronger than he originally thought and the **Sensor** specialization he had explained a lot, especially from what Anko told him. Shrugging it off for now, Naruto focused his attention elsewhere and decided to take the opportunity to go to Ichiraku Ramen to see Teuchi-oyaji and Ayame. It had been a while since he managed to get some ramen from the stand and today was a special occasion.

"Oi, Teuchi-ossan! One extra large bowl of pork ramen!" Naruto announced upon arrival.

"Extra large, huh? What's the special occasion?" the man asked as he and Ayame began preparing the dish.

"It's not a prank is?" Ayame eyed him and Naruto started becoming nervous. Few people scared him and an angry Ayame was one of them. And even then he'd rather face her while angry than when she was disappointed.

"What? No! I passed my accuracy test today with a ninety. Here look, Iruka-sensei gave this as a gift."

"Wow, a ninety… Alright who are you and what have you done with the real, Uzumaki Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Oi!"

"Just kidding, kiddo," Teuchi chuckled as he and Ayame continued making the dish, "Here you go. This one's on the house."

"Yatta!" Naruto couldn't believe his luck today. Muttering a quick prayer, Naruto began devouring the ramen bowl with gusto.

" _Yep. That's Naruto,_ " if there was any doubt of him being their best customer it was gone now.

Looking at his ramen, and savouring the amazing taste, too, Naruto decided to test out a theory, " **Ohbsvre."**

"No talking with your mouth full," Ayame threatened him with a ladle.

"Swowy."

"What did I just say?!" she conked him.

"Ow!" he groaned before focusing on the ramen.

* * *

**Extra Large Ichiraku Ramen – Pork**

****

**Item Type: Healing**

**Durability: One-Time Use**

**Status Effects:** **Restores 550 HP and 100CP, 15% Chance of becoming affect by [** **Well-Fed] chances rise per bowl, 15% Chance of becoming affect by [Unhealthy] chances rise per bowl**

**Description: Famous Ichiraku ramen made by ramen chef Teuchi. Though a delicious meal and healthier than most ramen it's still not healthy due to the high amount of sodium, carbohydrates, and a great lack of other essential nutrients, not recommended to eat multiple portions.**

* * *

Using [ **Observe]** on the [ **Unhealthy]** status effect Naruto wished he hadn't afterwards.

**|Unhealthy|**

**Gained from foods that lack the essential nutrients needed in order to live properly and support a healthy growth. Occasionally acceptable to eat but when eaten repeatedly and in great quantities over a long period of time without eaten other essential foods, it has a chance of giving the [Malnourished] debuff.**

" _And like that my good mood is gone,_ " Naruto solemnly thought; it explained the **Malnourished** debuff he had. Ignorance was bliss many had said and right now Naruto wished he hadn't done what he did. It didn't ruin ramen for him. Hell would freeze over before that ever happened. However, it did make him realize that if he was ever going to get rid of that status effect he'd have to start eating better.

" _Great. Now I have to start eating veggies,_ " he grimaced. Vegetables were easily his most disliked food group. It was basically like eating hay, " _But if I wanna get stronger, I have to eat less ramen. Well, this freakin sucks!_ "

However, this presented him with another challenge, " _Who can I get to teach me?_ "

As it was his **Cooking** skill was basic and only allowed him to make simple stuff. Cooking an egg and boiling rice were no problem because that was like the basic of the basics. Other stuff he would need help to make. He also didn't have that much money and only got a biweekly stipend of two thousand ryo for groceries and sometimes clothes and gear. Luckily Konoha's Orphan Support Act paid for his rent until he became a Genin.

Looking at both Teuchi and Ayame, Naruto used **Observe** on them to see if either one could teach him.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ayame**

**Job: Cook**

**Level: 14 Next Level: 2489/12,300**

**HP: 425**

**CP: 200**

**STR: 8**

**VIT: 17**

**END: 8**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 42**

**WIS: 29**

**CHA: 38**

**LUK: 10**

**Defense: 5**

**Specialization:**

**None**

**Special Perks:**

**None**

**Perks:**

**None**

**Titles:**

**Sous Chef:** +50% EXP, Speed & Effectiveness towards **Cooking** **Skill**

* * *

" _Ok, Ayame-neechan is a maybe. Now let's see… what the!_ "

* * *

**Ichiraku Teuchi**

**Job: Head Cook**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?**

**CP: ?**

**STR: ?**

**VIT: ?**

**END: ?**

**DEX: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**LUK: ?**

**Defense: ?**

**Specialization:**

**None**

**Special Perks:**

**None**

**Perks:**

**None**

**Titles:**

**?:?**

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you ok?" Ayame asked as she saw his dazed looked.

"Huh? Oh, fine, Ayame-neechan," Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, I know you long enough to know when you're lying," Ayame said knowingly.

"…Crap," Naruto knew he was busted. It was something Ayame instinctively knew about him.

"Spill," she commanded.

"I … I wanna know how to make things," it wasn't a total lie really but Naruto wasn't ready to tell anyone about his ability yet. The fact that he couldn't see Teuchi's stats and perks meant there was more to him than just being a ramen chef.

"… That's it? Why didn't you say so before?" she asked.

"Embarrassed," he mumbled. "Will you teach me?"

Sadly Ayame shook her head, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. Dad and I have our hands full managing the shop. We don't have the time. Sorry," she sincerely apologized. Naruto was disappointed. Understanding and nodded all the same, but disappointed still.

" _Looks like I gotta find someone else_ ," much easier said than done.

"However… wait right here," Ayame left momentarily before coming back three minutes later with a book, a bag, and a rolled up bag. "Here. It's not much but it'll help you get started. This cooking book is what dad gave me when I began learning how to cook some of the more advance of the basic dishes. I've even stuffed the bag with a few ingredients and my old knife set to help you get started. The knives are old but well kept and I added a whetstone and book on how to maintain em."

"Really! Thanks, neechan!" Naruto hugged the adolescent brunette.

After a few more bowls, he could have eaten more but Ayame cut him off, and 890 ryo less; Naruto left his favorite ramen stand and headed on home. He did have a quest to accomplish before the day was over.

* * *

**(Naruto's Apartment Next Day: 8:47AM)**

**|You have slept in a bed. Your HP and CP have full recovered.|**

"Ugh," a half awake Naruto groaned as he stirred in his bed. Naruto would honestly say he was shocked that it had only taken him a night's rest for him to regain all his HP and CP. In fact Naruto realized that he usually still felt slightly sore or tired the very next day but now he didn't feel it, especially after what he managed to accomplish last night.

It had taken him quite some time, difficulty, and mental strain, but he finally managed to get his **Leaf Concentration Practice Method** all the way to level 5. He almost didn't during the last hour and needed to eat almost all his ramen stash to restore his CP. In the end it was worth it too as he gained an additional three INT for practicing chakra control.

Muttered something unintelligible, Naruto proceeded to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Ten minutes later he came out and put on some clothes before he proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Oh, right. My ramen's almost gone."

Spotting the book Ayame had left him Naruto decided that now was as good a time as any to start learning. As he picked up the book something occurred that he didn't expect.

| **Would you like to learn the [Basic Breakfast Cooking Recipes]?|**

**(YES/NO)**

Thinking nothing of it, even if it was slightly weird, Naruto pressed on the "YES" and watched as the book flashed and disintegrated into a multitude of light particles. Suddenly, Naruto felt a rush flow through his head before several windows popped up in front of him. While he ignored most of them, one came up that intrigued him the most.

* * *

**Skill Books and Scrolls**

**Much like some skills can be learned by being taught by instructors and teachers, other skills can also be learned through scrolls or books such as recipes, or forgotten techniques. Whenever you learn from a book or scroll the item in question is destroyed in the process. Make certain that you make a copy of its contents first if possible as it may be irreplaceable.**

**Note: Scrolls and books based on theory cannot be learned. Some contents from scrolls or books can only be learned when you meet the proper requirements such as stats, lineage, gender, etc.**

* * *

"Huh, guess that means I'll have to be careful on what I learn," Naruto didn't need to worry or focus too much on it at the moment though as he was still on the Basic Academy Taijutsu.

As Naruto was about to get start on his latest quest he recalled the other book Ayame had left him and like before the book evaporated into particles of light.

* * *

**|Congratulations!|  
**

**|You learned the [Equipment/Gear Handling] skill!|**

****

**|Equipment/Gear Handling:** Lv 1. 0% to Next Lv| **Mastering Speed: C|** Allows you to properly maintain and repair your gear and equipment. The effectiveness of the skill is enhanced through the use of certain items such as whetstones. Current level does not allow you to repair [ **Broken** ] or [ **Damaged** ] equipment and gear. Current level only allows you to maintain and repair [ **Poor** ] and [ **Common** ] rank equipment.

• Restores 3 points of durability to equipment and gear.

• Each repair increases durability depreciation rate by 10% [Cannot be changed for most equipment and gear]

• Each repair decreases maximum durability by 10% of its original value [Cannot be changed for most equipment and gear]

* * *

Naruto had to admit it wasn't the greatest skill in his repertoire at the moment. As overpowered as this skill was appearing to be it was clear some elements still operated within the bounds of reality.

But the ninja in training cast that aside for now and finished his breakfast, which while not as tasty as ramen wasn't half bad really. Looking at his newfound skills Naruto took some time to go over them.

* * *

**|Dungeons|**

**Dungeons are places filled with foes, treasure and other resources needed to improve the life of any adventurer. By defeating enemies one gains experience that allows them to level up and acquire items that can potentially make life easier for them down the line. Conquering a dungeon, which is done by defeating every foe in it, is the ultimate goal due to its benefits. Currently there are three types of dungeons: [Natural], [Event] and [Instant Creation]. Dungeons can only be accessed after reaching level five**

**Natural Dungeons**

**Natural dungeons are dungeons that have naturally occurred in nature due to powerful chakra lingering and affecting the area. They can only be accessed by physically going to them and some can only be accessed at a certain level and/or if you possess a specific skill or group. Once entered a person cannot leave until it is conquered without facing varying consequences. Conquering them allows you to re-enter them at a higher difficulty to earn more EXP and increases the chance of encountering [Rare Spawns], but item and money drops along with penalties for exiting without defeating the boss generally stay the same. Conquering a Natural dungeon requires one to wait a full twenty-four hours before re-entering said dungeon regardless of IDC Skill level. After being conquered several times a Natural dungeon can have its time-flow manipulated. The time flow of Natural Dungeons, however, can be manipulated even if it was never conquered if one's IDC Skill is high enough.**

**Event Dungeons**

**Event dungeons are created due to situational circumstances that occur outside your control and are usually accompanied by a mandatory quest. Unlike its Natural and Creation counterparts, Event dungeons cannot have their time flow manipulated no matter how high your IDC level, are only active for a select amount of time, and can have a myriad of different types of foes and items instead of a single kind. As they are generally a one-time occurrence, upon completion of an Event dungeon's quest said dungeon will disappear forever.**

**Creation Dungeons**

**Creation dungeons are the most flexible and largest of all the three dungeon types, as they can be used and accessed practically anytime and anywhere by the creator. However, once conquered one for the first time, and after increasing the [Instant Dungeon Creation Skill] to a certain level, the dungeon can be manipulated to add more foes, stronger ones, combine existing dungeons, and affect its time flow. Unlike Event and Natural dungeons, adventurers can enter and exit a Creation dungeon at anytime without fear of consequences. However, due to its extremely large size and the amount of foes, conquering them is a slow process, especially for first timers. While there is no time limit for entering and exiting a creation, regardless of IDC Skill level, once a foe has been defeated, it will take approximately a full day for them to respawn.**

* * *

"Better get my stuff ready," Naruto muttered and gathered up what he'd need.

The whole process of getting all of the things he needed took Naruto a little over an hour before he was ready. During that timeframe Naruto had equipped his new **Chunin Issue Kunai and Shuriken Set** and sharpened them, and also prepared a few more dishes to restore his HP and CP whenever he got the chance. Nodding, Naruto knew it was now or never. Getting out of his apartment, the blonde went into an alley and called out, " **Instant Dungeon Creation**!"

The experience was one Naruto would never forget as the world around him flashed a bright white color and the next he saw red. Scarlet red.

Thinking about it, Naruto had to say it was the most accurate description he could come up with. Gone was the blue sky with wisps of white clouds and gone were the clean and well kept buildings. In their place was a dark and dreary place with a black and red sky, cracked buildings that looked like they were falling apart, some of which were ablaze. It was as if Konoha had gone at war and lost and was badly damaged as a result

"Ok, was not expecting this," Naruto had to admit this was a little unsettling. The whole place reminded him of a few of the undead levels he played in video games; the one with ghost and zombies. At that he shuddered.

Zombies Naruto could deal with no problem, ghosts on the other hand Naruto would freely admit he was scared shitless about them. Not only were they incorporeal, which meant trying to harm them was almost impossible, but they followed you everywhere.

"Please don't let there be ghosts," Naruto hoped his luck would hold out as he carefully made his way through the alley.

"Mweooaoarr!" was all Naruto managed to hear as he rounded a corner, the sudden sound of a trashcan being knocked over by the black cat that ran off who knows where scared the living daylights out him. "Stupid cat! You better hope I don't find and learn a recipe with you as an ingredient!"

As he was about to continue on, Naruto spotted something of potential use, " **Observe!"**

* * *

**Discarded Pipe – Common Quality**

****

**Item Type: Blunt Weapon**

**Item Modifier Rank: STR [E]**

**Durability: 34/40**

**Description: A discarded pipe commonly used for plumbing or other forms of waterworks. Though there's nothing extraordinary about this item it's surprisingly durable and can be used a weapon. Has decent length and is fairly balanced.**

**Attack Power: 13–17 + (14STR * .25) = 16.5 –20.5**

**Usage Requirement: 10 STR**

* * *

"Well, it's not a sword but it's better than nothing. Welcome to the team… I'm so glad nobody saw me talking to a pipe," he muttered and grabbed the unorthodox weapon. Then again, Naruto had never been a conservative of fighters. If it worked it was good enough for him.

"Ughhhhhh."

"…Eh?"

"Ughhharrggh," the voice continued to groan.

Turning on the spot, Naruto saw the dungeon's first enemy, "Oh, thank you, Kami, for giving me a zombie dungeon," better them than ghosts.

Getting a better look at it the animated corpse with his **Observe** he had to admit he wasn't all that impressed.

* * *

**Civilian Zombie – Lv 3**

****

**HP: 125**

**CP: 0**

**STR: 21**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 3**

**END: 14**

**INT: 0**

**WIS: 0**

**CHA: 3**

**LUK: 0 (You're dead. Your luck sucks.)**

**Defense: 7**

**Specialization:**

**None**

**Special Perks:**

**None**

**Perks:**

**Undead Being:** [ **Ignore Pain** ], Immune to poisons, mental attacks, and negative psychological afflictions, +30% tolerance towards bladed weapons and Taijutsu

**Flaws:**

**Walking Corpse:** LUK, INT, WIS are non-existent, CP is always zero regardless of END, -30% tolerance towards blunt weapons, fire weapons, and fire skills

**? : ?**

**Description: A regular zombie with nothing extraordinary about it but it can be troublesome if you encounter them in large groups. Some say that they are restless spirits inhabitant corpses; others say they are the bi-product of an experiment gone wrong.**

**Exp Earned: 55 + [10%] = 60.5 EXP**

**Drops: ?, ?, ?**

* * *

"Good thing I found this little beauty then," Naruto held his 'weapon' more confidently now. Jumping at the zombie with the pipe held high, Naruto swung it down with all his might onto the creature's head and managed knocked it down.

| **CRITICAL HIT LANDED!|**

**|For performing an intelligent action your INT has increased by 1!|**

"Well, duh," it didn't take a genius to know the head was an obvious weak point. But he didn't focus on that and continued to strike at the undead creature with all he had. It only took him two more hits before it finally evaporated into a series of blue particles.

* * *

**|A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|By relentless beating enemy with a blunt object you've gained the passive [Basic Blunt Weapon Mastery] skill!|**

* * *

****

**|Basic Blunt Weapons Mastery.** Lv 1. 48% to Next Lv| **Skill Modifier: STR [D] Mastering Speed: B|** A skill that allows you to use and learn basic bludgeon related techniques and fighting style as well as use certain bludgeon weapons. Upgrading the skill's rank will allow you to learn more advanced techniques and fighting styles.

• Passively increases the power of blunt weapons by 11%

• Passively increases the striking speed of blunt weapons by 1%

• Passively increases the critical hit rate of blunt weapons by 1%

* * *

"Oh, this just got easier," Naruto commented before he saw another zombie making its way towards him. Striking at it with his pipe once it got close, Naruto had to duck a strike that would have taken a decent amount of health off him. The young blond soon followed up with a strike at its knees, making a resounded crunch that made it fall down like a sack of potatoes. From there Naruto bashed its head in before it finally disappeared.

"Alright, who's … next?" Naruto was left agape at the sight before him. For where the zombie once stood was now a small wad of cash, 130 ryo to be exact.

"This can't be real… can it?" he wondered before taking out a small bill from Gama-chan and compared to two bill notes. To his amazement they were the same with the exception of the zombie dropped one looking newer, almost as if it was recently printed.

"Guess that takes cares of my cash problem. Wonder what else I'll get from these guys?" he grinned at the prospect.

Naruto proceeded to kill five more zombies, gaining more money in the process – as well as an item called [ **Zombie Rib** ] for some reason – as he made his way out of the alley before he spotted an ignorant undead. Deciding to take advantage of its lack of noticing him, Naruto stayed to the shadows and brought himself up to a vantage point. Taking a small piece of broken brick, Naruto tossed it a few feet away from the zombie in the opposite direction.

Fortunately the tactic worked and the undead being headed in the direction of the sound. Leaping at it Naruto struck it on the head much like he did the last one knocking it down and sending it sprawling away. Before he could finish it off the zombie disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

**|A special skill has been created through a special act!|**

**|By taking advantage of an unsuspecting enemy and striking while they are off-guard, you've gained the active Kagekoku (Shadow Strike) skill!|**

* * *

**Kagekoku (Shadow Strike)** D-Rank: Lv 1. 22% to Next Lv| **Skill Modifier: DEX [D], STR [D].** A skill where the user strikes at an unsuspecting enemy with no time for them to defend. **Must be hidden to use.**

• Increases the power of weapons by 51% * **\+ (STR * .50)**

• Increases critical hit rate of weapons by 11% + **(DEX * .50)**

• Using blunt weapons increases chance of causing the [ **Concussion** ] status effect by 11% + **(STR * .50)**

• Using bladed weapons increases chance of causing the [ **Bleeding** ] status by 11% + **(DEX * .50)**

* * *

 **"** I love this **Gamer** ability," Naruto grinned before he felt himself being hit in the back and sent tumbling down the street. "Ow," Naruto groaned as he got up. "Alright, whose the dead undead asshole!?"

Spotting a few zombies in front of him, Naruto charged at them and swung his pipe at the closest one, knocking it aside, before using his momentum to strike at the other one and sending it sprawling into another other zombie. As he moved in to cave in their skulls, Naruto felt pain in his leg and saw a downed zombie had bitten him, "Oww! Let go!" Naruto struck its back before he felt pain in his arm, "You've gotta be shitting me!" he cursed as another zombie bit into him.

Striking at the one biting his leg Naruto was happy to see it evaporated before he focused his attention on the one biting him. Using his pipe, Naruto swung at its leg, hoping the strike would force it to let go.

It didn't.

"God damn!" Naruto was beginning to worry as he had already lost almost 200 HP. The sneak attack from both zombies, their surprising strength, and his lack of proper armor didn't help him either. He needed to get out of his current situation and quick as he saw the other two zombies getting up and making their way towards him.

Smashing his pipe into the creature's head, Naruto managed to wriggle free from its teeth before it grabbed him by the arm. The suddenness of it all making him drop his weapon. Already he could feel the undead being's greater strength drag him back and Naruto knew that without his weapon he'd be toast. Grabbing on a wooden frame Naruto cursed as the rotten wood splintered off from the burning building. Thinking it was better than nothing, he jabbed the burning piece of wood into the zombie's eye and watched as it became wreathed with flames and flayed in agony.

"What the?" Naruto could only watch as the zombie began wildly flailing and barrelling into the other zombies in the process; its actions setting them alight as well.

* * *

| **Congratulations!|**

 **|Through a special act you've discovered and unlocked the hidden weakness of zombies! [Burning Agony]!** |

**|Burning Agony|**

**Regardless of victim's perks all fire skills/weapons have a 75% chance of causing [Hysteria] status effect unto holder when suffering from [Burning] status effect, [Burning] status effect last 15 seconds longer and gains additional 3% HP loss per 3 seconds, Chances of landing Critical Hits increased by 30%, DEF decreases by 15**

* * *

"Wow. Sucks being these guys," Naruto would have pitied them had they not tried eating him. Looking at the the still burning corpses Naruto watched as two of them disintegrate into nothingness, while another one's head went flying from its shoulders as he swung his pipe.

"Oh, damn. That was too fucking close," Naruto cursed. Collecting a little over 600 ryo from the zombies, Naruto suddenly heard a groaning sound from behind. Swiftly turning around, he spotted a not so welcoming sight.

Staring in front of him was a horde of undead, some of which were a level higher and carried weapons such as pipes, wooden clubs, even axes. "Oh, shit balls."

* * *

**Omake: Alternate Accuracy Test Ending**

"Well congratulations, Naruto, you passed with over 90% accuracy," Naruto jumped for joy, screaming at the top of his lungs while many looked on perplexed.

 **"** Ok, everyone, now it's time for the written portion of the test. Remember, this is worth 50% while the accuracy portion is the remaining percentage."

"…WHAT!"

Needless to say Naruto got a big fat zero on his test, falling the whole test with a 40%. His reputation with Iruka went down by a hundred as a result.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

On the plus side it was still the highest mark he had in his school year… actually in all his school years at the academy.

"OH, SHUT UP!"

Make me you little… Hey! Quit throwing those kunai at me. Don't make me get Anko on your ass!

"She doesn't scare me," Naruto boasted.

 **(Author writes something in the story)** Oh, good she's right behind you, and she heard everything. Enjoy.

"Eh?" was Naruto's only intelligent response before he felt a hand tighten around his shoulder.

"So… you're not scared of me, huh? We'll have to fix that, gaki," Anko grinned sadistically.

"Eep!" Naruto squealed as he was being dragged away, much to the confusion of the students while getting the sympathy of those who knew Anko.

**(One torture session later)**

So you were saying.

"… I'll be good," a shaken up Naruto spoke.

Damn straight. Little bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on Fanfiction but here I have more freedom. The more reviews I get, the sooner I post the next chapter. If I get over 60 the next one will be put up next week.


End file.
